


Hot Damn

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was a post on Tumblr asking who in your OTP says "I'm too hot" and who replies "Hot damn."  I thought of Aaron and Spencer and didn't think it would flow that naturally, so got this. </p>
<p>Quick and cracky, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

It’s late July in Virginia and even though it’s long past midnight, it’s still hot and humid.

Spencer slaps his book on the night stand, pulling off the threadbare MIT shirt he’s been wearing and kicks off the sheets muttering, “I’m too hot!”

Aaron doesn’t look up from his magazine, but his lips twitch as he quietly says, “Hot damn.”

“What?” Spencer asks, as he picks up his book again.

“Nothing important, dear,” Aaron answers, patting Spencer’s leg with a smile.

They’re quiet for a moment until Spencer quietly asks, “Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Aaron says, grinning. “Every inch of you is perfect, from the bottom to the top.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Spencer turns back to his book with a slight flush on his cheeks that makes Aaron grin more.

They both read quietly for another minute and finally Spencer says, “You know, Aaron, if you’re warm and you do something to raise your body temperature – like a shower or some moderate exercise – when you cool off, you’ll actually feel cooler than when you started.”

Aaron lets his magazine slide off the side of the bed and puts his glasses on the night stand before rolling over on his side to face Spencer. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

Spencer takes off his glasses and leans back on the bed, arms raised over his head.   
“It’s true. But it’s late and you’re supposed to be getting up early tomorrow. We should just go to sleep.”

Spencer’s eyes are a little blurry and unfocused without his glasses and Aaron’s overwhelmed again by what seems like such an act of trust. “No, I think it’s a good idea. Since you’re so hot.”

Spencer wraps a hand around Aaron’s neck and pulls him down for a slow kiss. “Well, if you’re sure you’re up to it.”

Aaron smirks and starts kissing his way down his husband’s chest. “Don’t believe me? Just watch.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron knows the songs because he listens to top 40 when he drives Jack places.


End file.
